1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire magnetization method, a tire magnetized by the tire magnetization method, a tire magnetic field detection method, a tire revolution detection signal processing method, and a tire revolution detection apparatus and, more particularly, to a tire magnetization method for magnetically detecting the revolution or revolution speed (revolution per minute (rpm)) of a wheel or tire so as to measure the speed, the distance traveled, and the like of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like on the basis of the revolution speed of the tire of the vehicle, a tire magnetized by the tire magnetization method, a tire magnetic field detection method, a tire revolution detection signal processing method, and a tire revolution detection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Car navigation systems used for confirming the current position of a vehicle, navigating a vehicle, and so on have come into existence in about 1990, and have become popular.
A car navigation system has a function of detecting absolute position on the basis of radio waves from a satellite by GPS (GLOBAL POSITIONING SYSTEM) navigation. In recent years, systems using a hybrid system with a self-contained navigation that indicates the traveling condition of a vehicle on the basis of the angular deviation detected by a gyro sensor and vehicle speed data from the vehicle main body have increased and become dominant. The hybrid system can improve map matching precision.
However, in order to obtain the self-contained navigational function, vehicle speed data must be acquired from the vehicle main body. For this purpose, a user must ask an expert having the diagram of the vehicle main body for connecting the system. Such connections are hard to do by an average user, and high cost and connections requiring an expert prevents wider user of car navigation systems in the future.